


the maiden and death

by BlueMoonHound, Capitola



Series: hide and seek [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Not Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: “Kravitz.” She smiles, just a little. She looks very tired today. Lucretia looks tired most of the time, so it's quite something to see her especially tired, to be able to notice the difference. “What would you like today?”Kravitz banishes his scythe and takes off his blazer, putting it on the guest chair. “Can I eat you out?”





	the maiden and death

**Author's Note:**

> You see me, a small, unassuming author. I look directly into your eyes and lift my hat to reveal a Secret, Smaller Author Underneath. They hand you this fic, with a note attached: Smut with a fluffy ending. :p

He definitely  _ likes _ Lucretia.

After their third or fourth meetup he'd realized that this was more than just a business thing. It was more than just sex. He's happy when Lucretia is happy, and he can tell- He's noticed, the days when she's not doing so great, it's much less of a good time.

He had a thought.

Cutting through the fabric that holds the planes together, he steps into Lucretia's office yet again. She's sitting on her (now clean) desk, hands folded, because this one was scheduled-- He's also found that random entrances are a little more interesting, mostly because her desk is untidy.

The light of a single lantern, hanging from the ceiling, illuminates the windowless room with a magical golden glow.

“Kravitz.” She smiles, just a little. She looks very tired today. Lucretia looks tired most of the time, so it's quite something to see her especially tired, to be able to notice the difference. “What would you like today?”

Kravitz banishes his scythe and takes off his blazer, putting it on the guest chair. “Can I eat you out?”

She looks a little astonished at that. “I'm sorry?”

“ _ May _ I eat you out?” Kravitz fixes his grammar, a little sarcastically.

“We- I-- These meetups are for  _ your _ pleasure, Kravitz.”

“Yes, and it would make me happy to eat you out,” Kravitz says. He takes a breath.

“Fair enough,” she says. She still looks a little suspicious.

“I'm serious,” Kravitz says. “I want to make you happy.”

“Alright.” That little coy grin is back. “Do what you want, reaper man.”

Kravitz leans in for a kiss, enjoying the plush feeling of their lips together and the warmth of her skin. “Shame you're wearing pants today,” he says in between quick kisses. “Could have been fun with a skirt.”

“Yes, well, I wasn't planning that,” Lucretia says. She's breathless. Kravitz grins and bumps their foreheads together. She's alive and soft and beautiful.

He slides a hand down between her legs and cups her through her pants. She gasps a little, shifting her legs, and the heat which had already been gathering in his chest gravitates towards his gut and settles there.

"If I ever find a steady partner," Kravitz smiles, palming Lucretia through her slacks, "I'll make sure they wear skirts most of the time."

“Oh good riddance,” Lucretia huffs. He feels her rut against his palm, just a little. “Sex isn't everything.”

“No, it just happens to be our bargain.”

She rolls her eyes. “This wasn't part of our bargain.”

“You said something along the lines of other things later. Do you want me to stop?” he pulls his hand away, settling it on her belly.

“….No.”

He slides his fingers to her belt. “No to the --”

“Yes, fuck me, no to the second part! Please continue.”

Kravitz unfastens Lucretia's belt and unbuttons her pants. Just a little bit of white hair peeks through the gap between the buttons in her dress shirt and the elastic waistband of her panties. Her face is flushed. It's a whole other side of Lucretia-- usually she's stoic, coy, and he can tell when she's having a good time by whether or not there's a ghost of a smirk on her face.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Kravitz says, and then he unzips her fly and dips his fingers down into her slacks, fingering her clit through her underwear. He can feel the way her underwear sticks like it's wet, and pauses for just a moment when his dick throbs. He glances up at Lucretia, her lips slightly parted, and then reaches around and pulls the whole ensemble off, pants and underwear together.

“Oh goodness,” Lucretia gasps as Kravitz carefully removes one of her wedge heels. He pushes her legs apart and appreciates the view, running his fingers through her pale pubic hair. She sighs as he works the tangles out, and groans when he traces the edge of her hipbone. He runs his fingers over her cunt, down her thighs again, and then leans forward and parts her folds with his tongue.

“O-oh,” Lucretia gasps. He looks up at her again, at the way her button down sits crumpled at the edges of her thighs and her robe drapes gently over her shoulders and the swell of her breasts. He slides his hands up her stomach, unbuttoning the front of her shirt. He slips them around her back, enjoying the softness of her skin, and unfastens her bra.

“Fuck, Kravitz, I'm aching,” Lucretia says. A pulse of pleasure shoots through Kravitz's body, and his dick strains against his pants. He leans forward again, ears flicking against her thighs, and licks up her slit again. She's so wet that she's dripping, and she tastes tangy on his tongue. He flicks her clit just once, making her gasp again, and then runs his tongue over her folds.

She rocks her hips into his mouth. “Ahhh,” she sighs. Kravitz cleans the dampness from her entrance and wraps his lips around her clit, sucking softly. Lucretia moans, low and soft. The sound is dizzying, making his dick jump. His legs are pleasantly tingly.

Kravitz licks up her slit again, watching her chest heave. “How's that?” he asks, his voice low and velvety. He runs his tongue over the tip of her clit.

“Hmmmm yes, yes, please,” Lucretia says. “It's so good.” Her legs shiver under his palms.

He keeps licking her clit, focusing on the places that elicit little sounds of pleasure. He feels a hand in his dreadlocks, tugging him against her groin as she ruts into him. His cock gives another needy pulse, so hard it's painful. He focuses on Lucretia's skin under his lips.

“Ah! Kraaavitz,” Lucretia jerks underneath him, coming hard. He keeps working til her body relaxes, lying back against the desk, then cleans her pussy with his tongue. He runs his hands up and down her legs, waiting for her to come down from her high.

“That good?” he asks, when a full minute has passed.

“Hmm.”

“Wow.” He feels a little dizzy, his dick pressing against the fabric of his pants.

Lucretia takes a deep breath and sits up. “Goodness,” she says, looking him up and down. “That got you all worked up, didn't it?”

“Yes.”

“Hm.” She puts a foot against his thigh, toes tantalizingly close to his erection. He watches her bra fall down a little when she stands on one leg, still a little shaky. A nipple peeks out from behind the curtain of her button down. Her groin is framed by white fabric. Her face is flushed, and the little smile is back. “What will we do about that?”

“I-I don't know?” Kravitz squeaks.

Kravitz feels her toes press into his cock. He moans, his eyes fluttering closed. He's so close already.

“ _ Very _ worked up.” She sounds so amused. She moves her foot away, the pressure lingering for only a moment longer before vanishing entirely. Kravitz whines.

Lucretia shrugs out of her robe and kicks her pants the rest of the way off. She shrugs her bra back up onto her shoulder but doesn't refasten it. “Were you planning to let yourself come tonight?”

“I didn't actually think about that part.”

“How considerate of you.” Lucretia kneels down in front of him, running her fingers over his erection and making him whine again. “Is there a way you would like to come? With your cock in me? Fucking my mouth? Or maybe just teasing you through your clothes here on the floor?” She strokes him as she speaks.

Kravitz is too far gone to give her an intelligible response. 

“Maybe I'll just do the last one.” She fiddles with the head of his dick through the fabric of his slacks and he sees stars. He can't complain, this suit doesn't even require dry-cleaning. It's part of his construct. He ruts into her hand until she puts her other hand on his hips and holds him down. His arms tremble, barely supporting his weight.

It hurts so good. Arousal overwhelms Kravitz's senses.

Lucretia works faster, and Kravitz tips over the edge, crying out and coming in his pants. The world goes pleasantly fuzzy as orgasm sends shockwaves through his body. He's pretty sure Lucretia is saying something.

“Hm,” he says. Time passes slow and sweet.

“Kravitz.” He shakes out of his reverie at the intensity of her tone. “I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Get off the floor.”

“Sorry,” he says, sitting up. He doesn't really want to move, but he gets up anyway. His pants are uncomfortably sticky. “Wow.”

“You said that before.”

“Was that – was that alright?”

“Yes, it was fine. I need a shower, though. Would you like to join me? You'll have to skidaddle right after, but...”

She's still wearing just her bra and shirt, her pants lying on the desk with her shoes sitting on top of them. She puts her robe back on, pulling it closed around her hips.

“Oh, yes, I'd like that.”

He gathers himself – Not that there's much to gather, he didn't even undress – and follows Lucretia into her chambers, a place he's never been. He didn't even consider how unusual it is to confine one's sexual endeavors to an office until then.

Her room is a little space, built like the quarters of a small ship, with a jellyfish bobbing in a tank in the corner. A pet? He follows Lucretia into the bathroom, where she takes her robe off again. This time, her button down comes with it, and then her bra. She turns on the water. Kravitz watches the steam rise for a moment, and then remembers he should undress.

He banishes his clothes. Lucretia raises both eyebrows.

“Didn't know you could do that.”

“It's part of my construct.”

“Handy.” She puts a hand under the spray, and then steps under. “Come on in.”

“Are we going to have shower sex?” He asks.

“I wasn't planning to, but we can if you like.”

“No, I don't really want to,” he decides. He'd like to just have a moment with Lucretia. Enjoy Lucretia in a nonsexual context. She's worth enjoying, he's decided. She's beautiful and quirky and full of plot twists. He washes her back, kneading tension from the muscles in her shoulders.

All these years, he missed domesticity. Humanity. Just, people in general. It's been so long since Kravitz has been this intimate with anyone. He kisses her for just a moment before stepping out of the shower to dry off, banishing the water with a spell instead of using a towel. He respawns his outfit and then fastens the buttons on Lucretia's shirt.

“Good luck in your meeting,” he says before he leaves.

She sighs. “Thank you. Good luck with your reaping.”

“Thank you.”

He cuts a rift away.


End file.
